We're More Alike Than You Think
by HeartNimbus
Summary: Was previously Voice of Reason. So what would happen if one Miss Rachel Berry had a twin? Mr Blaine Anderson to be exact. Would anything change? What would stay the same? Would they still suffer through the same pain?
1. Pilot

**Glee – Season One – Pilot**

Looking through the window of the choir room and seeing the so-called Glee Club Director (And she used the term 'Director' lightly) feel up the student he was meant to be teaching Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry was disgusted. It was times like these when she wondered why on earth she transferred from Crawford, Dalton Academy's Sister school. She didn't mean to get him fired. Okay that was an outright lie but still. Glee Club deserves to have a great Director.

It was two days later when she saw the sign up sheet for New Directions. Rachel was almost bouncing with excitement when she signed up. She just couldn't help putting a small gold star after her name. Rachel knew exactly what she was going to sing. As she turned around to walk away from the notice board the small diva was greeted with a slushy facial.

It was the first time she had ever gotten one, and it hurt. A lot. Rachel suddenly missed Crawford's no bulling rule. This was something that her fathers would never find about. And there was no way that she would ever tell her brothers. Coop and B would not take it well. She wiped the dripping strawberry slushy out of her eyes and ran to her locker; thanking the heavens she had Gym today.

Rachel walked into the large Auditorium; she slipped into a seat in the back row and watched the other sign up's sing. They really were good. She heard Mr Schue call her up. She wasn't that nervous, really. She could sing this in her sleep.

"Hi my name is Rachel Anderson-Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Broadway classic Le Mis."

She had nailed it. Rachel was soon disappointed when they started their first rehearsal. Sit Down Their Rocking the Boat? Come on that was ridiculous! The small diva perfected her storm out once again. She soon found herself sitting in the grandstand, watching the Cheerio's train. Oh how she missed cheerleading. At Crawford she was the Vice-Captain she loved her squad, but there was no way she'd ever be able to try out for the team here. Too many people hated her.

Sjm3

'Being a part of something special makes you special' those were the words ringing in her head as they finished singing Don't Stop Believing. How on earth Mr Schue had gotten Finn to join Glee she would never know. But the small Diva was glad he did. Finally she had a male lead to keep up with her here. He would never compete with her brother, but for now it was enough.

**AN: What is everyone thinking so far? Do you guys like it? Do you hate it? I don't own Glee or any of these ideas. They are quite a few different ones mixed together I just hope I'm putting my own spin on it. Read and Review Please (:**


	2. Showmance

**Glee – Season One – Showmance**

Rachel was standing at her locker when she saw Quinn storm up to Finn's locker and begin to whisper angrily at him. She smirked slightly as Quinn began to berate Finn for joining New Directions.

"We are on line to be the most popular kids in the school over the next couple of years. Prom King and Queen, homecoming court royalty. I'm not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself!" Rachel knew it was wrong to be listening in on their conversation, but hey if they wanted it to be private they should have moved it to an empty classroom.

"Look, you're making too big of a deal outta this"

"Okay. Let's compromise. If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breast." Rachel's jaw dropped. So much for captain of the celibacy club, the little slut.

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra" Rachel stifled a laugh as she heard Quinn growl out the last part. She knew she was loosing the battle to stop herself from laughing so she quickly slammed her locker door shut and ran off.

Sjm3

To be Honest she had no idea why she joined the Celibacy Club. B would surely be laughing his head off at her. Rachel knew she had a crush on Finn and he wasn't helping by encouraging her. She hadn't told B, yes he had great advice but she knew exactly what he would say. The small diva could hear his voice ringing in her head.

'Stay away from him Rae, you'll only end up hurting yourself.'

Sjm3

Rachel needed her Brother. First of all the assembly was a complete disaster and then she went and kissed that idiot Finn! What was wrong with her? She pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number. He picked up after only two rings.

"Rae? What's up babe?" She cracked a smile at hearing his voice.

"B, I'm such an idiot!" Rachel replied.

"What happened?" He was worried, she could tell.

"Okay well you know how I joined the Celibacy Club to piss off Quinn? And you know how the Glee Club was going to do a number in assembly? Well we did a number! Push It! And them to make it worse I was helping Finn with his singing and we kissed! He has a girlfriend!" Rachel babbled into the mobile.

"Calm down Sis. There's nothing you can do about assembly. But with the Finn thing I'd suggest you stay away from him. I'll come home for the weekend. You can tell me everything then?" Blaine was coming home! Yes!

"Okay, I love you B" She said into the phone.

"I love you too Diva" Rachel disconnected and flipped her phone shut. She could last til the weekend. Her Fathers would be so happy!

**AN: Yes I know that she stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation, but I didn't want that to happen this time so I changed it. So what is everyone thinking so far? Yes it is similar to some stories, and I have taken inspiration from them but I like to think that it will still be very different.**


	3. Acafellas

**Glee – Season One – Acafellas**

Quinn was an idiot. As if Rachel couldn't see what she was doing. The small diva was an expert in manipulation. Quinn however was a complete novice. Back at Crawford she had heard the horrible rumours about Dakota Stanley. Yes he was; without a doubt the best show choir choreographer in the mid west but he was a complete arse. Vocal Adrenaline could keep him.

**Sjm3**

Sneaking in to the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals was the highlight of her week. Kurt's car was amazing! Blaine would be so jealous, so would Coop for that matter.

"Are we even sure that they're rehearsing today?" Quinn asked. Rachel bit back the sarcastic comment that popped into her head and replied,

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day. From two thirty til midnight." When Rachel had stopped speaking she trailed along after Mercedes and Kurt. The small diva walked along the footpath next to Tina, the two girls glanced at each other worriedly when they saw Kurt hook his arm through Mercedes. The larger girl must have developed a crush on the obviously gay Kurt. Hopefully she didn't get hurt.

"I'm just so nervous that these Vocal Adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us. They're so cool and popular, and we look like we just stepped off the short bus." Mercedes said to the group.

"Those sweaty Nazi's have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." Kurt said slowly. He directed the last part to Mercedes. Rachel saw the smile that flitted across Mercedes face. What the larger girl said next she wasn't expecting.

"So would you ever, you know, wanna hang out?" Oh god Mercedes! He's Gay! Oh this was not going to end well.

"Come on over. It's Liza Minnelli week on AMC." Kurt said in reply.

**Sjm3  
**

Their rendition of Mercy was amazing. And Dakota Stanley was a tyrant. Rachel could tell that he was EXACTLY what the Cheerio's wanted to break their spirit. Too bad that with Rachel's help, he would do the exact opposite. Eight thousand dollars, Dakota Stanley is insane! How on earth was the McKinley High Glee Club going to raise that sort of money?

**Sjm3**

"Wait, so she threw a brick through his windscreen?" Blaine asked incredulously as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Yep." Rachel replied popping the 'p' "You should have seen his face! He was so shocked!"

"The poor guy!" Blaine said through a mouth full of popcorn. They were watching West Side Story and having a camp out in the Lounge Room of the Anderson-Berry Household. "So what happened with that Dakota Stanley guy?"

"We fired him. He said I needed a nose job!"

**AN: There's a bit of Anderberry sibling goodness at the end Please Review guys! I honestly have no idea what you think! Do you think I'm going in the right direction? Who should Rachel end up paired with? Obviously Blaine will end up with Kurt but what about Rachel? And if anyone so much as suggests Finn's name I will cry. **


	4. Preggers

**Glee – Season One – Preggers**

Blaine Anderson-Berry was different, he knew it, and so did everybody else. He had always known he was gay. While Cooper was playing football with his Dad Hiram he was inside putting on concerts with his twin sister and his Daddy Leroy.

Dalton Academy was great when it came to bulling he had transferred there after coming out of the closest as a freshman at his old school. He had asked the only other Gay guy at his school to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with him. It had ended very badly with him in Hospital and Rachel and Coop suspended for starting a fight with the people who had almost killed him. It must have looked funny Rachel a 5"2 freshman and Cooper a 6"4 Senior beating up those Neanderthals. His thoughts were interrupted as teenage dream started playing in his blazer pocket. The curly haired Warbler smiled as he saw the caller ID. Blaine flipped his cell open and cringed as he heard his twin's angry voice.

"Tina got my Maria solo!"

"What happened Rae?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"Mr Schue gave MY solo to Tina! MY solo! I'M Maria!" The tall Warbler held his phone away from his ear as his Diva yelled.

"Rae." He could still hear her ranting "Rae!" Oh good she's stopped "Diva, I know Maria is your part, but sweetie you can't have all the solo's. No matter how much you want them."

"But Blaine-"

He cut her off "No Rachel. You have to share."

"Blaine. I quit Glee."

He groaned "Rachel!"

**AN: Yeah I know that's a really short chapter, but its in Blaine's point of view? If you want me to continue can I please have at least five more reviews? They make me feel loved and I update faster (; Just think if I get enough reviews I might post ****TWO ****chapters today (; **


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Glee – Season One – The Rhodes Not Taken**

Jacob Ben Israel was seriously disturbed, and extremely creepy. How dare he ask to see her chest! The pervert! Sometimes she wondered why she put up with things like this. Back at Crawford Academy she was confidant, self-assured, loved. But here at McKinley she was a social pariah.

Finn was confusing her. First he kisses her in the Auditorium and then the next day he's all over Quinn. Now he's offering to help her with her lines? That boy was an idiot!

**Sjm3**

"No! No! No! No! No!"

Rachel cringed "I don't know what you want!" She said exasperated.

"Well I know what I don't want!" He gestured to her body "And it is all of this!" Sandy said slowly "When I gave you this part I thought you could handle it. But clearly you can't! What this show needs is a star, with a little bit more maturity."

Now she was offended "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to quit, so you can be the star. Well it won't work. I'm not going anywhere."

**Sjm3**

The last thing LeRoy Anderson-Berry expected to hear when he got home from work was the sound of his daughter throwing up in her ensuite bathroom.

"Diva?" he called out worriedly.

"Up here Daddy"

LeRoy took the stairs two at a time so he could get to his baby girls room faster. He opened the door to her bathroom and immediately pulled back her hair.

"What are you doing Star?" He asked softly.

Rachel hiccupped once before replying dramatically "I went bowling with Finn, and he got us a pizza to share. Daddy! I ate meat! And cheese! Oh god what have I done!"

"Oh Rachel." Leroy said softly. He knew he had to tell Hiram what had happened. But there was no way he was letting Blaine know. LeRory decided that if he ever met this Finn character his reaction would not be pretty. What sort of idiot feeds a Vegan meat and cheese anyway?

**AN: A little bit of Finn hate (; Seems that LeRoy doesn't like Finn very much, oh well :p Another short chapter but hey i've posted two today :) I've got two more chapters written up and i'm going to do some more later :) Remember Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer means more updates :) So get cracking :p**


	6. Vitamin D

**Glee – Season One – Vitamin D**

Wing it? Oh hell no! You don't just 'wing' a performance! Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly smug once the boys had finished singing.

It's My Life vs. Confessions. Fantastic song choice. Rachel knew that she was meant to be 'in love' with Finn but damn Mike and Matt looked hot in those leather jackets. Mike was brilliant!

"Awesome Guys! Geez! I didn't know you had it in you! Its like somebody slipped you something in your juice boxes!" Mr Schue shouted. The wheels in Rachel's brain began to turn. Their energy just didn't make sense.

"You ladies better bring it tomorrow!" Schue directed this last part at the girls "Otherwise, we've got our opening number for sectionals!"

**Sjm3**

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals" The small Diva honestly had no idea why she was putting in the effort to talk to Quinn.

"I'm not superwoman. I know Glee is your whole life, but I have the Cheerio's, I'm on honour roll, I have friends." Especially when she acted like a complete bitch to her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed no one at Glee is gonna judge you" Rachel called out to the blonde Cheerio as she walked away. "Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition but I don't hate you."

"Why not?" Quinn questioned disbelievingly "I've been awful to you."

"That was before you knew what it felt like to be me. An outsider." She knew why she was putting in the effort now. It was because she didn't want anyone else to feel the way she did. Even if it was the girl who made her feel this way. "More people are going to start finding out about this, and you're gonna need friends who can relate."

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?"

Rachel gaped "You don't think people whisper about me in the lunchrooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls."

"That was me." Once again she wondered why she was trying to help this girl.

"Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making, but you're gonna need Glee. You have seven months of your youth left, you should enjoy it, and lets face it in a couple of months that cheerleading uniform isn't gonna fit. We're going to be all you have left. Just come back to practice, Boys verses Girls. Its fun and we could certainly use your voice right now. You're a good singer Quinn."

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed you know." Quinn said softly.

"I know." Rachel said quietly. She gave the blonde one last smile before walking off.

"Hey Rachel?" Quinn called after her. Rachel stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thankyou."

The small brunette smiled. They weren't friends yet. But at least it was a step in the right direction.

**Sjm3**

She knew it! As soon as Kurt admitted to taking something she knew immediately what they had taken. Decongestant. A few years ago Blaine and herself had found some in the bathroom cupboard. Needless to say they were bouncing for hours. While Cooper found it absolutely hilarious the Dad's were furious. The twins had ended up grounded for 2 and a half months.

Taking the drugs from Terry probably wasn't their smartest idea. But hey their performance was amazing!  
**  
AN: I'm feeling generous, thats THREE chapters! I just love Quinn/Rachel friendships. So I will be changing that a little. I have no idea where this story is going. Hah who has any ideas for pairings? Let me know if you do! There was a little Cherry in there.. Possible pairing maybe? What are your thoughts? **


	7. Throwdown

**Glee – Season One – Throwdown **

"What is it going to take for you to not run the story?" Santana could not believe she was hearing this. Rachel Berry, the girl that she had watched be tortured by Quinn (Okay yes she had helped on occasion) was actually sticking up for said girl to that stupid little Jewfro. He wants her underwear? Oh hell no! That does not sit right with Aunty Tana, she protected her Glee kids, whether they knew it or not. The Fiery Latina pulled out her cell and hit speed-dial. It was time to call in backup.

"Yo, Puckerman! Meet me at the Bleachers." Santana smirked. This was going to be fun.+  
**  
Sjm3**

"She's doing all that for Quinn?" Puck asked quietly after Santana had filled him in on what Rachel was doing.

"Yeah. Noah? Can I ask you something?" Santana asked softly.

"You just did." Puck felt Santana's glare and continued "Sure Tana."

"The baby is yours isn't it." It was more a statement than a question. Noah nodded. "Oh crap."

"Look Tana it doesn't matter." The Latina could clearly see that it bothered him but didn't push it.

"What are we going to do to help Rach?" She asked.

"Beat up Jewfro?" Puck suggested with an evil smile.

"Really Puck? No, we need something a little more diabolical."

"We should turn him into Ms Sylvester" The Jewish guy joked. He was more than a little worried when he saw the crazy gleam in Santana's eyes. "San, I was joking." He said wearily.

"Oh Puck, you always give me the best ideas!" Santana said sweetly before pecking him on the cheek, standing up and skipping away.

'Now all I have to do is tell Sue' Oh she loved her life!

**Sjm3**

"I miss us all being together." Santana smiled as Rachel spoke. She missed them all being together too. Glee was the best part of her day (and she will beat up anyone who EVER repeats that) it was nice having the whole group back together for a jam sesh.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam sesh." Artie laughed. Oh Wheels if Ms Sylvester finds out we're worse than dead.

'If Sue catches us mingling we're cooked." Kurt you have no idea "She told me that if I even talked to one of Mr Schue's kids, she would shave my head! And I just can't rock that look!" The whole club laughed, "Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back!"

**Sjm3**

"You know its sad enough that my Sue's Kids are living in squalor and probably on food stamps, -"

"My Dad's a dentist." Mercedes said annoyed.

'Mines a Doctor' thought Santana viciously.

"-But for you to drag them in here and bore them to death, I won't stand for it! Come on kids, out! We're going for conies! My treat!" Sue finished.

"All right, that's it!" Woah! She was not expecting that reaction from Schue. Shit just got interesting!

"Really."

"You know what Sue. You've been pretty honest about your feelings for me; so let me return the favour. You are rude Sue! You have no class and you are a terrible teacher!"

"I have my PHD!" Sure yelled.

"You got it online Sue!" Eh, he's good.

"You're a failed performer Will! You weren't good enough to make it in the real world. You aren't even good enough to run this stupid little club that no one cares about!" I care you bitch! "Time, after time, Will you fail!"

"You spend every waking moment of your life, figuring out ways to terrify children! To try to make you feel better about yourself and the fact that you're probably going to spend the rest of your life ALONE!" Schue screamed. Santana could see the rest of the club looking pretty uncomfortable, hell she felt pretty uncomfortable herself right now.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Sue growled before shoving Mr Schue.

'Wow juvenile much?' Santana thought.

"Enough! I'm sorry Mr Schue, Ms Sylvester but if we wanted to hear mum and dad fight those of us who still have two parents would have just stayed home on payday."

'Damn right Finnessa!' Thought the fiery Latina.

"I agree!" and here comes Mercedes "Glee Club is supposed to be fun and furthermore I don't like this 'Minority' business! I may be a strong proud black woman. But I'm a lot more than that! I'm out!"

Santana could hear quite a few of the others agreeing. She outright laughed when Rachel spoke up, that girl sure was a firecracker!

"Fellow Glee Clubbers, it would be an honour to show you how a real storm-out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead." Before storming off the stage.

**AN: No Blaine this chapter but I threw in a little of Santana's Point of View. I love Santana and Puck as best friends! They're just to badass to be a couple, besides Santana belongs with Brittney. Thankyou to the few people who have reviewed :) It makes me want to keep writing. Read and Review :) **


	8. Mash Up

**Glee – Season One – Mash Up**

Noah Puckerman. Wow that boy was talented, and Rachel wasn't just talking about Glee. Yes he was a known ladies man, but hey, who cares? He's hot! He was also a great kisser. When Rachel pulled away from him it wasn't because she started seeing Finn it was because she heard the front door slam.

'Crap! Blaine's home!' she thought, "I can't do this!" She said franticly to Noah.

"Why?" He asked confused sitting up. "We're a couple of good looking Jews, it's natural." He continued before leaning in to kiss her again.

Rachel spoke up quickly "I can't give myself to someone who isn't… Uhh…" Think you idiot, think! "Brave enough to sing a solo?" Eh, it'll do, "If you don't have the guts to do that, then, then, then how are you going to be bold enough to face the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high mateinence girl like me?"

"Are you questioning my badassness?" Rachel almost giggled, "Have you seen my guns?" He asked rolling up his sleeve.

'No but I've felt them' She thought, "No, umm, I'm sure you're arms are lovely, but I, umm just don't see us working out." She said softly.

He nodded "I'll go then" He said quietly before turning and climbing out her window. Rachel was just shutting it when Blaine walked in. The small brunette knew he had heard everything.

"Because he wouldn't sing a solo?" The curly haired boy asked incredulously.

"Oh shut up B!" She said with a laugh.  
**  
Sjm3**

"So! Any ideas for the mash-up?" Mr Schue looked around the room, "Anybody?" No one spoke up "Oh come on guys! It's like you're daring me to start dancing!"

"Nooo!" Everyone laughed.

Rachel was shocked when Puck spoke up "I've been working on something."

"Oh yeah?" Schue asked happily.

"It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." Noah said smoothly.

"Uhh, fantastic, lets hear it!" Schue said before sitting down with the rest of the club.

The first few bars of Sweet Caroline began to play and she smiled happily, this was new, she'd never had a guy sing to her before. He family didn't really count. This was exactly what she wanted. Noah could be a great lead male! His voice was amazing! Such a smooth Tenor he was almost a Bass. Blaine would not believe this!

**Sjm3**

"You're a great performer Noah," Rachel said smiling as she looked up at him, "I just wanted to say how proud I am to have you on my arm, in front of the whole high school."

Neither of the two performers expected the ice-cold grape slushy facial that was thrown at Noah. Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth, how could Noah get slushied?

"You're pretty good at this." He said later as the small diva helped wash the corn syrup out of his Mohawk.

"Hmm, I've had a lot of practice" She said with a small laugh "You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn, your head is shaved."

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." Noah said quietly.

"It's okay" The brunette said as she sat on his knee.

Puck-Noah sighed, "No it isn't. No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushy drips all the way into your underpants… It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel, I'm sorry but today when the clock chimes three-thirty-"

Her heart sank "You're choosing football over Glee which means we probably can't be together anymore."

"Yes. Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew!" Noah said dramatically. Rachel giggled and kissed his forehead. She smiled softly and walked out of the bathroom.

**Sjm3**

Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Brittney, Kurt, Santana and Rachel crowded around the only clock in the choir room. The wait was excruciating. Mr Schue joined them when the clock struck three-thirty. They all turned around to face the door and were disappointed when no one walked through it.

"I guess they're not coming," Schue said sadly, "I'm really sorry guys."

"I can't believe it" Mercedes whispered, "I thought they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?"

Everyone gaped when Mike and Matt walked through the door, Santana and Brittney greeted them with hugs. Puck walked through the door with a sheepish expression on his face. Rachel smiled and ran up to him, the ex-football player caught her in a hug and spun her around. The small diva giggled happily she soon sobered up when a thought crossed her mind.

"Are you sure about this Noah? Choosing us over the team? You could get a slushy facial everyday."

He smirked "Bring it!"

They all laughed before Artie spoke up "Where's Finn?"

**Sjm3**

Rachel walked along the bleachers to where she could see Noah sitting. This was going to hurt. "Do you miss it?"

"Hell no."

She laughed quietly "I'll take that as a yes. I hope you didn't choose Glee over Football because of me?" Rachel asked the question softly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out." Yep it hurt.

"Its cool, I was going to break up with you anyway."

The small brunette smiled softly "No you weren't."

"It's Finn right? I see the way you look at him. He's never going to leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly."

Rachel looked at him "You like her don't you. I've seen the way you look at her, when I'm looking at Finn. Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to her?"

"Yes and no, I joined Glee because I can be myself there. But yes, I like her," he shook his head "Like I said, they're never breaking up. God what's the matter with me? I'm a stud! And I can't even hold onto a girl like you… No offence"

"Offence taken." She laughed.

"Why don't girls like me?"

"Because you're kind of a jerk. No offence." She smirked. The end of a failed relationship is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**AN: This was a great episode! Ahh, Puckleberry, one of the sweetest relationships of the first season. This is the longest chapter yet! More reviews equal longer chapters. I feel like I've been neglecting Blaine. Have I? I hope not! **


	9. Wheels

**Glee – Season One – Wheels **

Blaine hated Maths and he had an assignment due in four days. He decided that he needed a break, he was just walking out the doors onto the grounds when his phone rang. Peacock was such a fitting ringtone.

"Rae-Bear!" He said happily as he answered.

"Hi bro," he smiled when he heard her voice. He missed his little sister, yes they were only 12 minutes a part but he was still older. "What is an easy way to raise money?"

"Bake sale?" He suggested, the curly haired Warbler laughed when she groaned.

"We're having a bake sale to raise money for the bus to sectionals."

"Rae, you'll be fine, you love cooking. What else is going on at good ol' McKinley?" Blain asked sarcastically.

"Nice sarcasm B" She giggled "Well there's this song that we might be doing for Sectionals. Defying Gravity."

"Oooooh! From Wicked!"

"Yes B, from Wicked. But the thing is Kurt and I both wanted the part. So we had a diva off. Blaine he threw it! He let me win!"

"He what?" The older boy asked shocked.

"He threw the diva off. He blew the high F. Blaine I heard him practicing and he hit it perfectly! I don't know what to do." His heart broke slightly when he heard her crying.

"Rachel, sweetheart why don't you ask Schue to cut the number? That way its fair to both of you." He said soothingly.

"You think I should do that?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning, tell him that you don't think it would be a good number for sectionals. Suggest Mercedes or Kurt for the opening number. You'll shine even if you are swaying in the background." Blaine said sweetly.

"Thankyou. You're the best brother ever. I love you Blainey." Rachel whispered.

Blaine blushed as he heard his sisters comment through the phone "Don't let Coop hear you say that Rae." He laughed.

**AN: I felt like I was neglecting him. So now it's a chapter full of Blaine! Eeeee! :D Sorry that i haven't updated for a few days but i have just returned to school and it is a little hectic, Read and Review :) if you guys could get me up to 20 reviews i will be one happy writer :D**


	10. Ballads

**Glee – Season One - Ballads**

"-Hot damn mess. I found out today that my hamster is pregnant in Biology class and I just started weeping.

Puck groaned as Mercedes walked into the choir room. She was late and she was on the phone! He sent her a glare and raised his arms questioningly. The larger girl ignored him and kept talking.

"No, no I think that's a great idea!" She said into the phone.

Okay he'd had enough. "We're supposed to be rehearsing!" He said angrily.

She raised her hand "I'm talking to Tina. Shush!" It was a good thing Mercedes wasn't a guy, Puck would have already punched him in the nose.

"I hate you back." Mercedes sighed and hung up she shook her head and continued speaking "This is bad dude. All our ballads are terrible, cause we're all so distracted. We're all worried about Finn and Quinn and baby gate. We can't even sing about our emotions cause we're so worried about theirs!"

Puck looked at her strangely "Who cares." He said deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes "Umm, we all do. So we decided that we're all going to sing them a ballad, to show that we've got their backs."

"Are you kidding me?" The boy with the Mohawk asked incredulously "There's no way I'm singing to them!" He swung away from her "Ugh! It's not fair! Finn gets everything!" He turned to face the self-proclaimed diva "He gets the sympathy! He gets the Girl!"

"What is your problem?" She asked sassily.

"Finn's not the father!" He yelled. The taller boy lowered his gaze as she fixed him with a glare "I am"

Mercedes jaw dropped "What?" Puck just stood there. He was telling the truth. "All right look, you need to get something through your Mohawk real quick. You're the baby's Daddy. It takes a hell of a lot more to be a father, and that roles already been cast, because Quinn chose Finn. And you need to accept that and move on! Cause you have no business messing up that girl's life anymore than you already have." She paused, "You need to back off. You owe her at least that much."

Puck looked down angrily as the bitchy diva walked off. That was not what he wanted to hear, at all.

**Sjm3**

Singing Lean On Me to Finn and Quinn was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The only thing that got him through the performance was the Fiery Latina on his left and his little Caroline on the other.

**AN: Puck goodness! Quite frankly I didn't like Mercedes very much in this episode. Actually I didn't really like this episode at all. The whole Rachel having a crush on Mr Schue thing creeped me out a little. I'm a little disappointed that i haven't got many reviews :( You guys are putting Alerts but not reviewing! And now i'm whining. Damnnn.. Anyway Enjoy! :D**


	11. Hairography

**Glee – Season One – Hairography**

Rachel sighed as she watched the Jane Adam's girls. She could already tell what this week's lesson would be. As the girls left she got up and sat behind Schue.

"Mr Schue? You seem concerned." She said softly.

"What? No." Yep, he's worried. His voice was way too high. "They were great… But we're just as good?"

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Rachel asked, "What they were doing was all smoke and mirrors, it's called _Hairography."_

"What? He asked confused.

'Dear god I thought you were a Glee Club Director?' She thought sarcastically "Hairography. All the whizzing of their hair around, just to distract from the fact that they're not really good dancers," The diva paused. "And their vocals were just so, so. Trust me. We have nothing to be afraid of." Hoping that she had gotten through his head Rachel stood up and walked away with the rest of the club.

**Sjm3**

"All right guys! I did some thinking last night. I think I've found our new number for sectionals! We are going to do the title song from hair. Now this show started a revolution."

"Please, please, please tell me he is not thinking what I think he's thinking.' Rachel thought with a groan.

"Well did they have Mohawks back then? Like in the 20's or whatever." Trust Puck to be worrying about his Mohawk…

"Yeah, Mr Schue if we're going to do a song about hair, shouldn't we have more hair."

'Please don't tempt him Finn. He's probably got wigs stashed somewhere.' The small diva thought.

"One step ahead of you, here are your wigs." Mr Schue said as he chucked a bag at Finn. 'And there he goes proving me right.' She groaned at the excited looks on everyone's faces. This week was going to suck. The small Diva got up and pulled Mr Schue aside.

"Mr Schuester! What are you doing? We are fine the way we are. We don't need Hairography. It's just a distraction."

"Look I have to be honest those Jane Adams girls, did freak me out a little. And I'm worried about our chances for Sectionals. We have to pull out all the stops if we wanna win."

'He has gone off his rocker' Rachel nodded to herself. Unfortunately Mr Schue took this as agreement. He turned around and looked at the boys wearing the wigs. He laughed, "Look at you! You look great guys!"

**Sjm3**

"Blaineeeeeeeeeeee! He's doing Hairography. Hairography!" Rachel whined as the twins sat down to watch their weekly musical. This week it was the Sound of Music. Old but Classic.

"He's doing what? But that's suicide!" Blaine muttered completely engrossed in the movie.

"Exactly!" She said aggravated before taking another handful of popcorn.

Blaine smiled as his twin leaned against him on the couch, he really did miss his sister. "Rae?" He whispered softly.

The small brunette looked up at him "Yeah?"

The curly haired teen kissed her on the top of the head "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

**AN: Look AnderBerry Twin goodness! I understand that my story hasn't really mathched my summary much but that is changing now. I'm sorry if i annoyed anyone with that :( I hope that you guys like the chapters :) I'm going to post quite a few today as i can't do it during the week because i'm back at School and weekends are the only times i can write at the moment :D Read and Review **


	12. Mattress

**Glee – Season One – Mattress **

Blaine loved Dalton. He loved the architecture and the beauty of the grounds. But by far his favourite place was the music room. Or better known as the Warblers Common room. It was the best place to think. He let his fingers run across the ivory keys of the baby grand piano.

He smiled as Wes and David came crashing into the room in front of Nick, Jeff and Thad. He laughed at the sight of Jeff on Nick's back, they all collapsed on the couch in fits of giggles.

"You are so strange." Blaine giggled giving them all weird looks.

"We know!" They chorused. Thad picked up the remote and turned on the large T.V in the corner.

Blaine picked up his notebook and started going through his science notes. He had an assignment due in a few weeks. He looked up as he heard a familiar voice that he didn't expect to hear. The Warbler's jaw dropped as his sister's face lit up the screen. What had she done!

"Woah, I wouldn't mind buying a mattress if the little brunette came with it!" Nick said as he nudged Jeff. Blaine reached over and slapped him across the back of the head.

"That's my sister!" He said with a glare. The boys immediately shut up.

"I want the Latin girl!" Wes whispered to David effectively breaking the tension in the room.

**Sjm3**

"Rachel Barbra Anderson-Berry! What on earth were you thinking!" Blaine yelled into his phone later that night in the privacy of his dorm.

"I was thinking that it would be a great opportunity for the Glee Club!"

"You could have gotten yourself disqualified from Sectionals! You better not have taken any type of payment." He was angry. Not at his sister so much, but at the teachers at McKinley for not telling their choir the rules. There was silence at the other end of the phone. "Oh Rachel. What happened?"

"He payed us with mattresses. And Mr Schue slept on one! He can't come to Sectionals with us Blaine! It's all my fault, I've completely ruined our chances at Sectionals. Everyone is going to hate me." She was sobbing at the end.

"They could never hate you Diva! It's not your fault that he used a mattress. Keep your chin up sweetheart. I'll be watching you at Sectionals! I can't wait to see your numbers! I mean Proud Mary in wheelchairs? No one else could come up with that!" Blaine could hear her giggling through the phone. His mission was complete. He'd effectively scolded, cheered her up and made her laugh all in one phone call. God he was good!

**AN: And voila! A whole chapter of Blaine and his Warblers! It's not a very long Chapter but i'll make up with the next few being extra long! :D Read and Review :D**


	13. Sectionals

**Glee – Season One – Sectionals **

"Hey guys. Did any of you think it weird the way that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal's yesterday?" Rachel asked softly as she looked at the faces of the small group that gathered around the piano. Every single on of their faces looked extremely guilty. And she had a fair idea of what they were hiding.

"No?" They all chorused.

"I mean he likes her. I mean they're friends!" Artie said quickly "We all know that!"

The small Diva wondered how long it would take for them to tell her the truth. She had figured out that Puck was the father a while ago. It wasn't hard really. The way he looked at her wasn't the way that someone looked at a crush. It was the look of someone who's heart was slowly breaking because he wasn't allowed to help her.

"Yeah, but it seemed like more than that." Time for the crazy act, "I've never told you guys this before. But I'm a little physic. I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense." She paused "Something is definitely going on there!"

"Uhhh we gotta go!" Mercedes said worried.

**Sjm3**

'This was going to be fun' Rachel thought as she walked up to Quinn. Time to prove her theory.

"Hey, I know it's not my place but have you had your doctor run the full genetic test panel on your unborn child?" Quinn gave her a weird look. "I only ask because my cousin Leon and his wife got pregnant and then they found out that he was a carrier for Tasax."

And now she looked worried "What's that?"

"It's a genetic disorder. It's pretty terrible from what I understand. If one of the parents are a carrier, there's like a fifty percent chance that the child has it. Or something like that." It was working! "No, um, Leon's baby was fine! Yes, yeah it was still pretty scary though."

"My doctor never mentioned that." The blonde girl said quietly.

"I'm such an idiot!" She tapped her forehead as if remembering something. "They would only run the tests if one of the parents were Jewish! Yeah, only Jew's carry the gene." Rachel smiled. Quinn looked shocked.

"Oh."

"Okay well I'll see you in rehearsals!" The diva said happily and walked smiled as she saw Quinn talking to Puck in the choir room later that day. She quickly looked down at her music and smirked. She was right.

**Sjm3**

Blaine smiled as he sat in the auditorium. He sat between his Dad's grasping one of there hands each. He could feel their nerves for Rachel. His thoughts wandered to the phone call he has with his Twin last night. He couldn't believe that she'd gotten involved with all the Quinn and Finn baby drama. And the day before Sectionals! Blaine may not have liked the guy but he couldn't blame him for hitting Puck. But walking out on the Club was a big no-no.

His jaw dropped as Jane Adam's began to perform. They had completely stolen the New Directions set list! And then that Deaf School! He watched Rachel storm out of the Auditorium, he let go of his Dad's hands and raced after her. The boy caught up to her in the foyer. She was pacing. Not a good sign. He caught her arm and swung her around.

"Rae! Sweety calm down." He almost stepped back from the intensity of the glare she fixed on him.

"Calm down?" Rachel questioned with a deadly calm in her voice. "Calm down!" She yelled, "They stole our set-list! Our freaking Set list! What the hell are we going to do now!"

"Rachel enough! You guys are amazing! You know that you can pull numbers out of thin air! Calm down and get the club back together."

She visibly deflated all anger rushing out of her "Thankyou Blaine. I can do this." She smiled softly before kissing his cheek and running off to the Greenroom.

**Sjm3**

"You leaked the set list." Rachel watched as Kurt accused Santana and Brittney. This was not going well "You don't want to be here. You're Sue Sylvester's little moles!"

"I know for a fact that's true." Quinn said as she walked into the room. "Sue asked us to spy for her."

'Feeling a little vindictive Quinn?' Rachel thought as she glared at the blonde.

Santana spoke up "Look, we may still be Cheerio's. But neither of us ever gave Sue the set-list! Okay look. Believe what you want, but no one is forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it. But I like being in Glee Club." The Latina shrugged "It's the best part of my day okay. I wasn't going to go and mess it up."

"I believe you." Rachel said softly. She missed the small smile that Santana shot in her direction. "Okay, look guys. There's no point in us arguing anymore. We have to go on in an hour."

"And we have no songs." Tina groaned.

"Perhaps I could improvise some of my Deaf Poetry Jams?" Artie asked. Tina shook her head at him.

"No. Look we're going to do this the right way. Lets start with the Ballad. Mercedes do you have anything else in your repetoir?"

"Yeah but, it's not as good as anything you're gonna sing."

"No. We agreed" Rachel said stubbornly.

Mercedes shook her head. "We agreed that I would sing And I'm Telling You. And that ain't happening. Look Rachel the truth is you're the best singer that we've got."

Kurt agreed "As much as it hurts me to admit it. And it does. She's right. Rachel's our star. If anyone's going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her."

Everyone nodded "Well I do have something I've been working on since I was four." The Diva joked.

"Then I guess we have our Ballad. We can close with Somebody to Love. It's a real crowd pleaser." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah that and a can of soup, will guarantee us third place" Puck muttered angrily "We still need another song we can all sing together."

Jaws dropped around the room as Finn walked in "I have one." He said waving the sheet music in his hand. "I found the sheet music online. I used the Cheerio's copier to make the copies. Then I trashed the thing." Finn looked at the group. "Mike, Matt, Brittney, Santana you're our best dancers. Figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

"It's gonna be choppy." Mike said softly. Rachel smiled at the sound of his voice. It was the first time she'd heard him speak.

"Good. We're best when we're loose" The small group of four nodded. They got up, moved to a corner and began to figure out dance moves. "Look, all we have going for us, is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing."

"It's good to have you back Finn." Rachel whispered.

**Sjm3**

Blaine smiled as he heard the opening bars of Don't Rain On My Parade. There was only one person who could sing that song with less than an hour practice. He was so proud of her. Blaine didn't need to turn around to see the huge smiles on Hiram and Leroy's faces. He was shocked however when he saw Finn walk through the curtain.

'Huh guess he must have sucked it up then.' He thought with a smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, New Directions!"

The curly haired Warbler was among the first to stand up and dance when You Can't Always Get What You Want came on. He smiled as he saw how much fun she was having on stage. She truly was born to be on stage. Blaine's gaze kept being drawn to a certain boy. He was cute!

**AN: Thats Sectionals out of the Way! I'm Half way through! Wow! And I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet! I couldn't help putting in the little bit of Klaine at the end! They're my favourite pairing ever! They're just so cute! If you squint you can almost see a little Cherry? Read and Review!**


	14. HellO

**Glee – Season One – Hell-O**

As Rachel walked up to Finn's locker she passed Santana and Brittney walking away from him. Well damn.

"What did they want?" She asked curiously as she reached Finn. The Diva had a fair idea, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Oh nothing. Just the ah, time." How dumb did he think she was?

"I know, being my boyfriend is a challenge." The tall boy looked down at her. "I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular and my personality although exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low matinence. But." She paused as she pulled him into an alcove, "I'll always be honest with you. Painfully so and all I ask in return is that your just honest with me." Rachel finished with a smile.

Finn looked away. "I don't think I want to be your boyfriend." He said in a rush.

"What?" The small girl asked softly. That hurt. More than it did with Puck.

**Sjm3**

"I need to find my inner rock star' those eight little words kept running through Rachel's head. As she sat at the back of the Choir Room she could see him attempting to flirt with Santana and Brittney. The petite brunette stifled a laugh at how uninterested they seemed. Rachel glanced across at Mike and noticed that he had fixed Finn with a glare.

'Maybe he likes Brittney or Santana?' She thought. Rachel knew it wasn't really her problem but she liked to sit back and watch the interactions of her fellow glee clubbers once in a while. She had noticed that Mike and Matt were the quietest members of glee club; they only spoke up if something really important was going on. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie are always together and that they always seemed to have smiles on their faces. Puck was the same as ever, the boy she had known all her life, and he meant a lot to her. Santana and Brittney were a mystery to her. Rachel could see that they didn't enjoy bulling her, they didn't have the same malicious gleam in their eyes that Quinn did. They mostly just acted on Sue's orders.

Mr Schue came into the choir room slamming the door behind him. " Alright guys! We need to get moving on those 'Hello' numbers. Who has got something to show us? Volunteers?"

'Right time for the diva act again.' Rachel thought as she raised her hand. "Mr Schuster I think I have found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly." She threw a glare in Finn's direction. The got up and started walking down to the front of the room.

"Fan-tastic Rachel. Show us what you've got." Mr Schue gestured for her to start.

The music started and she put her hands on her hips. Rachel knew she was overdoing it but she was having fun playing the part of psycho diva. As the brunette diva glared at Finn again, she saw Mike's sympathetic look over his shoulder. She winked at him and began to sing.

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face and it never feels outta place." Rachel could feel the glare she was getting from Mr Schue but she didn't care, she was having too much fun. She began to walk towards Finn.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Rachel sang at him before walking backwards so she was standing just off to the side of the room.

"Now where's your picket fence love?" She crossed her arms. "And where's that shiny car?" She strutted towards him and began to dance around his chair. "And did it ever get you far?" Rachel was getting way too much satisfaction out of watching him squirm so she took it a little further. She leaned over the back of the chair and sung in his ear "You never seemed so tense love!"

She strutted away from him throwing a cheeky grin at Noah and winking at Santana and Brittney. Rachel saw Mike's smile and almost laughed. "I've never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?" She tapped Brittney's shoulder and smiled at the two girls. "And truth be told I miss you…" The diva walked slowly towards Matt and Artie with her hands over her heart. She saw Matt's face and winked at him. "And truth be told I'm LYING!" She walked backwards and then ran at Kurt pulling him out of his chair and spinning him around. Rachel sat down in Kurt's seat and began to sing with Mercedes and Tina.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" The three of them sang together and clapped along to the beat. "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" She was having so much fun with everyone "If you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well, treats you well!" By now the only person who wasn't singing was Finn. "Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope he gives you hell!" She was flirting with Artie before pushing him across the room.

Rachel smiled as a thought struck her. The bridge began to play and she pointed at Mike. "Now you'll never see. What you've done to me." She could hear everyone singing in the background but all her attention was focused on the boy in front of her. He really was an amazing dancer. "You can take back your memories there no good to me." She couldn't help but smile as he danced around her; Rachel shot a triumphant grin at Finn and kept singing.

"And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes" The little brunette pointed at her ex before turning to face the boy who had stopped dancing and stood in front of her. "With that sad, sad look," Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder and they both sunk down to the ground "That you wear so well" She lightly pushed him over with her foot before giving him a cheeky grin and a wink. She raised her eyebrows slightly as he slid across the floor before standing back up and spinning around.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Mike started dancing towards her again this time clapping his hands over his head. She joined in as Matt decided to dance with them. "When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Everyone was up and dancing, they had formed a circle with one person dancing in the middle. "If you find a man that's worth a damn, and treats you well, treats you well! Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope he gives you hell!"

The rest of the club broke out of the circle and formed two lines facing each other, Rachel sat down in a chair as Mike pushed it between the two lines "When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" She pointed to them as she was pushed past "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" They got to the end of the line and Mike helped her up so the small brunette was standing upright on the chair.

"When you see this song and sing along oh you'll never tell, then you're just a fool I'm just as well hope it gives you hell!" Rachel smiled as the club began to dance around the chair. She couldn't help but glare at Finn; she really was over his crap. "When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell!" She smiled at Matt, Mike and Noah as they danced past "You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well!" She held the note for a few beats before jumping down, sitting on the chair and crossing her legs.

Rachel smiled slightly as everyone laughed, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Finns reaction.

"Guys! Guys, guys! I don't want to be a buzz kill but the assignment was hello." Mr Schue said as he burst everyone's happy bubble.

"I'm sorry I was just focusing on the first syllable." The small diva remarked. She noticed that Noah, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittney had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Be that as it may, it was very inappropriate. You should be ashamed of yourself Rachel. Finn did nothing to deserve that." Mr Schue scolded.

Her mouth dropped open "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Absolutely Rachel! You've got a detention tomorrow after school with Miss Sylvester."

"That's not fair! You know what I'm outta here." The petite brunette was furious she stormed out of the choir room slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe that he took Finn's side. As she got to her locker she closed her eyes and slammed the back of her head against shall metal door.

"Well, well, well. That was quite an act you put on in there Diva" Rachel smirked slightly as she heard his voice.

"Why Blaine what on earth are you insinuating?" She said cheekily before jumping into his arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a circle.

"Nothing at all Rae, nothing at all." He laughed.

"What are you doing here B? Shouldn't you be at Dalton?" The small brunette asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Shouldn't you be at Crawford?" He shot back at her, he could feel her glare as he continued "I missed you sis, isn't that enough?"

"No." The boy chuckled softly before replying.

"My source inside New Directions told me what happened with Finn. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Blaine clutched her tighter as he felt the tears began to soak his shit. "Let's get you home. We'll watch a D.V.D? I'll let you pick from my Disney Collection?"

The petite brunette nodded and let her brother lead her away from the school. Rachel didn't notice him look back at the doors of the choir room and nod to a certain Jewish boy with a Mohawk.

**Sjm3**

It was a few days later when she went to the little Music Shop that her Dad's had shown her and Blaine when they were little. Rachel was looking for an 'appropriate' Hello number.

"Lionel Richie huh? One of my favourites."

Rachel's jaw dropped open. What was he doing here? "Oh my god. You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenalin."

The boy in front of her smirked. "And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you perform at Sectionals. Your rendition on Don't Rain On My Parade was flawed. You totally lack Barbra's emotional depth." He paused and truly smiled "But you're talented."

He picked up the music book and walked over to the Piano, "This is one of my favourite haunts. I like to come and flip through the Celebrity Biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm a senior now so this year's kind of my victory lap. Snagging a fourth consecutive win at the National Championships would be gravy. I'm getting out of Ohio soon. I've got a full ride to a little school called the University of California Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it-"

'Yep, I've heard of it. Coop's been going there for two years.' She thought.

"-It's in Los Angeles."

'Oh no way, Genius!' Rachel thought sarcastically. She settled for nodding her head.

"What do you say we take it for a spin?" Jesse asked holding up the book.

"Here? Oh no. I'm kinda nervous."

He sighed dramatically. "I remember when I used to get nervous." Wow he sounds like an arse. "Come on. I do this all the time. I like to give impromptu concerts to the homeless. It's so important to give back." He smiled and began to play Hello. His voice was so smooth. She could totally get used to this!

**AN: Cherry, St Berry, Anderberry Siblings and Puck Galore! Wooohoooo! Longest Chapter! I'm so happy! What did you guys thing of Puck being Blaine's New Direction's informant? What did you think of the Mike and Rachel? I personally loved that dance scene! I thought it was so cute! They have such sweet little moments! I was going to finish with Blaine taking her home but i couldn't resist adding Jesse in! He is so hot! Why are all the 'Bad Guys' so freaking HOT? There should be a law against it... Sorry any Finn fans but i don't like him. Hence the mini bash fest.**


	15. The Power of Madonna

**Sorry for neglecting this for so long, and I know that this excuse is used a lot but I've been back and forth between the hospital and home for the past few months, I've been diagnosed with Glandular Fever and some other stuff that has been knocking me around. So here is the long awaited next chapter (:**

**Glee – Season One – The Power of Madonna**

'We should do it.' Those stupid four letter words had been going around in her head for the last three days. Why had she even said yes when he asked her out on a date. Jesse had been surprisingly sweet the entire date and then as soon as they had started making out on her bed BAM! He turned into a complete arse.

'It's no big deal.' He said. No big deal! Honestly guys must have no idea! Rachel was desperate when she went to talk to the girls in Glee Club. It wasn't as if she trusted them, far from it actually but there was no way she could talk to B about this. He'd go completely nuts, and she knew for a fact that he's been taking defence lessons ever since the Sandy Hawkins dance incident. The petite brunette could just imagine Blaine breaking Jesse's nose because he got mad at her saying no.

"I just want to be ready. I know I'm getting older and these things are going to happen someday but, how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Okay maybe that was a bit over the top, but hey she was allowed to be dramatic!

Santana spoke up "Just do what I do. Never say no!" Rachel bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. That was typical.

"Oh totally!" Brittany joined the conversation "I mean. What's the worst that could happen?" Rachel once again bit her lip as Quinn shot Brittany and evil glare "Oh! Sorry Quinn!" The blonde dancer said with a smile.

"Look girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the Mayor of Gaytown." Rachel glanced at Mercedes.

'I thought that was my brother' Rachel thought absently.

The bigger girl continued "But I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no!"

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Like the other day I was walking with Artie and he insulted my look!" Oh Tina, preaching to the choir, girl!

**Sjm3**

That was intense. There was no other word for it. Rachel Barbra Berry had almost had sex. With Jesse St. James. She was so stupid! The small girl knew she wasn't ready, but the theme of Madonna had empowered her and, and, and she had no more excuses. Rachel pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I hate Madonna."

"You what!" She bit back a laugh as she heard Blaine's panicked cry, oh he'd heard nothing yet…

"Okay so maybe I don't hate her." Rachel said with a laugh. She slid down the wall she was leaning against and her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Blainey, I almost did something really stupid. Can you come home?"

**Sjm3**

**So I wasn't very sure what to do with this episode. I felt that it was a big moment for Rachel, and I felt that she wouldn't feel good about being pressured by Jesse into sex, even though she didn't go through with it. I felt that in the end she would need Blaine's reassurance and comfort. :) **


	16. Home

**Glee – Season One – Home**

Blaine was not going to be happy. Puck shuddered. The midget's temper was surprisingly vicious. He honestly couldn't believe that Rachel was still dating that creep, especially after what Blaine had told him. He smiled as he thought of the Dalton uniform in his backpack; well at least he'd fit in while Blaine yelled at him.

'Just my luck.' Puck thought grumpily as he walked towards his truck 'Not only is the Auditorium booked for the Cheerio's, I get to be the one to tell the Midget!' He unlocked the driver's side and jumped in slamming the door shut.

"Well what's got you in such a temper?"

Puck jumped "Geez Santana! You scared the crap outta me!" he said angrily

"Nice to know I still have that effect!" The Latino smirked "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"No." he snapped, starting the engine.

"Okay something easier then. Where are you going half way through 4th period?"

"Nowhere." He started to reverse.

"Oh yes I can see that. What's in the backpack?"

"Nothing." Puck pulled out of the McKinley High parking lot.

Enough with the one-word answers! If you don't tell me I'll annoy you the whole ride to wherever we're going." She once again smirked as she heard Puck groan.

'That's a two hour drive and even if I tell her the truth she won't shut up. I can't win!' he thought resigned. Noah chose the lesser of two evils. "I'm going to the Dalton Academy for Boys where I can tell Rachel's twin brother, Blaine that she is still dating that creep Jesse St James. Then I'm going to sit in on some classes that I don't do at McKinley because I have a uniform, I'm partially enrolled and the Dean of Admissions there is their Dad. So yeah. Happy now?"

Santana was silent for the rest of the trip.

**Sjm3**

Puck smiled as he pulled up to Dalton Academy, this place would always mean more to him than McKinley ever would, with Crawford just around the corner the amount of private parties he had attended here. Well, there truly were too many to count! As he killed the ignition he snuck a glance at the girl next to him. She was still in shock. A smirk crossed his face.

"So San What do you think?"

"You're telling me that you have a secret friendship with Rachel Berry's twin brother that NO ONE at McKinley knows about because you decided to keep if from everybody! Including me and we dated for almost two years Puck! Two years and only now that you're telling me this? Awesome." Puck could hear the sarcasm in her voice. He should have expected this from Santana, they told each other everything. Well almost everything apparently. It was time to come clean.

"He's my best friend Tana, he's the one I went to when I found out about Quinn. He's the one I went to when my Dad left. He's always been there Santana. He's the closest I've come to having a brother. He was almost killed when we were freshman Tana, by people who were meant to be his friends. So sorry to you if I've hurt you by keeping this a secret, it wasn't my secret to tell." Noah sighed and opened the door to his truck, grabbed his backpack and tossed his keys to the girl in the passenger seat. "You can take the truck back to Lima. I'll catch a lift with Blaine."

Noah smiled half heartedly as he watched his truck back out of the lot. Santana meant a lot to him. So did Blaine. He didn't want to choose between them. Nor did he want to loose either of his two best friends.

**Sjm3**

**Okay so I honestly had no idea what to write for this chapter. I had originally intended for this to be some Blaine/Noah interaction but it turned into Santana/Noah. Since the reaction for the last chapter of those two was good I thought you'd like another. :)**


End file.
